It Was Only Just a Dream
by MrsKathyKaulitz098
Summary: A small town girl dreams about meeting her favorite band, Tokio Hotel. One day, she wins concert tickets to meet them with her two best friends. Will their encounter be more than just a dream? Or will fate have other plans for them? *1st fanfic*
1. SAAAYYY WWHHHAAATTTT?

**This is my first fanfiction ever ^.^ I'm quite into Tokio Hotel and I thought that I might do a fanfiction about the boys and add myself and my best friends into the mix. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :D**

**I got the inspiration for the story from my constant daydreaming of the TH boys. It seems like a dream but I hope it happens :')**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel unfortunately I love them though, but I don't own them. The names of the other characters are mine and everything else. Except Tokio Hotel…**

Chapter 1:

My profile:

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Half Filipino half American (so a bit tanned)

17 years old

Born and raised in Kuwait till I moved to Polson, MT in 2005

Best friend is Jennifer Clay

Love to read and listen to music

Senior in high school

Jennifer's profile:

Dark blonde hair

Light brown/blonde eyes

Fair skinned

18 years old

Born in Arizona, moved to Polson in 6th grade

Best friend is Kathy Smith

Senior in high school (different school from mine though)

Shae's profile:

Black hair

Brown eyes

Full blooded Filipino so tan skinned

18 years old

Born in Kuwait, lives in Philippines and Kuwait

Best friends with Kathy Smith

Kathy's (My) POV:

_Tom kneeled in front of me and everyone in the restaurant. I gasped as I realized what was happening. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The people in the restaurant were applauding and I turn to see the faces of Bill, Shae, Georg, Anna, Gustav and Jennifer. They were smiling and even taking a video of this. I knew that this was going to happen. I made a quick mental note to find out who Tom told._

"_Katherine Marie Smith, you are my life, my world, my everything. I cannot imagine my life without you now. Since the day you walked into my life, I knew you were the only one for me. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" said Tom looking lovingly and eagerly into my eyes._

_I stood there for a millisecond looking deeply into the eyes I love and said, "Yes! YES! Oh my gosh, yes Tom! I would be more than happy to be your wife!" _

_Tom stood up and took me in his arms and twirled me around in joy. I couldn't believe it, Tom proposed! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! He then put me down and we stared at each other. For the moment, everything stopped. Time seemed to slow down and stop for us. He reached to cup to face and lean down then –_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Went my blasted alarm. "Fuck! Why must this damn alarm ruin my amazing dream?" I turned over and grabbed my cellphone as fast as possible to try and shut off the alarm. "Ouff that was sure a nice dream… Isn't that right Tom?" I asked the picture I had of him taped to my ceiling. "Well, time to get my ass up and get ready for school I guess."

I got out of my high wooden bed and went to turn on my laptop to check the Tokio Hotel US site and my email. As my laptop loaded up, I fixed my bed smiling as I remembered my beautiful dream.

"Damn, I wish it wasn't just a dream. It felt so real! I can't believe Tom asked me to marry him!" I said out loud. I say things out loud to clear my thoughts and make sense of what's real. I then grabbed a pair of blue boot cut jeans, a white cami, my favorite Tokio Hotel shirt with the whole band on the front, underwear and a bra. I piled them on top of my fixed bed then went to take a shower to get ready for another day of school. While under the steamy water, I began to think about the possibilities of me meeting Tokio Hotel. I laughed sadly at myself because I knew there wasn't a chance in hell that I'd meet them or even have the infamous guitar player and ladies' man, Tom Kaulitz to fall in love with me. I turned off the water and sighed. The least I can do is dream about it.

I went back inside my room to change into the clothes. I then turned my attention to my laptop and loaded up my email and the Tokio Hotel page at the same time. While it loaded, I put on some lotion and started singing along to "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne which was playing on the radio that morning.

"Ok, page loaded up. IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME, YOU CAN SAVE ME BABY, BABY! Whoo! Man, I love this song!" I said extremely in a good mood.

I glanced at my email and my heart skipped a beat. I saw a message marked "Tokio Hotel US Homepage Winner". I couldn't believe it! I signed up for the chance to win three concert tickets plus airplane tickets plus hotel rooms PLUS backstage passes to meet them! I slapped myself to see if I was dreaming. Before I opened my email, I checked the TH homepage and saw on Tom's blog that the winner of the concerts tickets and goodies was… ME!

"HOLY SHIT! OH MY FLIPPING CRACK PIPES! ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS! AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I WON! I FLIPPING WON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped up and down like a damn fool. I then called my best friend in the whole entire world, Jennifer.

"Come on Jenn, pick up!"

Jenn: Hello my crazy Filipino sister. What's up?

Me: You are NOT gonna flipping believe it!

Jenn: What?

Me: I just won three concert tickets to a TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT! AHHHHH!

Jenn: That was my EAR dammit! Holy crap! Oh my God! You won! Woot! Oh shit, that means only one thing….

Me: Yes, Jennifer.. Yes it does. YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

Jenn: Yup, thought so… So where's the concert, when is it and how are we going to pay for airfare and the hotel?

Me: All taken care of

Jenn: Oh, how so?

Me: along with the three tickets, I won three airplane tickets to LA which is where the concert is gonna be in two weeks. And! Got rooms for us to stay in LA. Boo frickin' yah bitch!

Jenn: Oh wow… Huh, at least all we have to pay is for food, shopping and a cab. Sounds good to me! I'm in!

Me: YES! Thank you so much Jenn! You're my bestest friend ever! Now, we gotta tell our parents… Don't worry, this stuff is legit. I got an email from them but I checked the Tokio Hotel US Homepage to make sure and sure enough, on Tom's Blog is announced the winner, me. Hahah.

Jenn: Huh, that's actually pretty sweet not gonna lie Hahah. Alright, well I'm gonna ask my dad if I can spend the night next week so we can go to the concert. This is gonna be some CRAZY shit I can feel it.

Me: Oh I know! I had a dream that Tom asked me to marry him… You were in too. You were hooked up with the drummer, Gustav. You guys looked so cute!

Jenn: Gustav? The drummer? Kathy, I don't even like them! I don't even know them Hahah how can that be?

Me: I don't know, it was my dream and it seemed really real… Well, I'm gonna get ready for school. I'll text your crazy ass. Later, Jenn!

Jenn: Ok, later Kathy.

*click*

"Wow, I can't believe I won…I can't believe that Jenn is gonna be going with me!"

Jenn and I have been best friends since the 7th grade. I moved here from Kuwait in the 7th grade and had Reading and Lunch together so we just clicked. I'm not even sure how we met exactly but all I know is that she's my sista from another mista.

After exiting from the TH homepage, I finally opened the email from them. It said the same thing about me winning the tickets and that they'll be sent to me by tomorrow. I was still in shock and started having major good goose bumps and laughed at my situation. I've never felt so happy in my whole life! The song "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha started playing so I got up and started jumping up and down dancing and singing along. Nothing would ruin my day.

The next thing I had to do was tell my parents. I needed them to agree on me going with Jenn. But, I had three tickets. One for me, one for Jenn and one for… *light bulb moment* Shae! She was one of my old friends back in Kuwait. I needed to get onto Facebook and message her ASAP so she can freak out as much as I had because she also is crazed Tokio Hotel fan like me. She has a huge crush on Bill Kaulitz while I have a thing for Bill's older twin brother, Tom Kaulitz.

I got onto Facebook and clicked "new message". I put in Shae's name and for subject I put in, "RESPOND BACK ASAP CAUSE THIS IS CRAZY AND IMPORTANT SHIT! :D" As for the body of the message I explained everything to her.

"Wow… just plain old shit! I can't believe this is actually happening! Ok, breathe Kathy. Breathe. Just calm down. Keep your heart rate at the normal level. Ahh, it's not gonna work. Oh well! I'm so happy I could cry!" I got my heart rate at a normal level and checked the time. It was already 6:50am. I then started putting on moisturizer; cover up, black eye liner and mascara. "Damn, I look good today" I said as I put on my glasses and left my room to get some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom over the sink washing dishes. "Hey mom, good morning!"

"Good morning, honey." She said as she was going the dishes and talking on the phone. As usual. She's always on the phone talking to her best friend. *sigh* I need her to get off the phone so I can tell her about my prize.

While I waited for my mom to get off the phone, I grabbed a bowl and went to the hall food closet to get some captain crunch peanut butter cereal. After I got that, I grabbed some milk for the fridge and poured cereal and milk into my bowl. I sat down and started thinking.

*internal monologue*

Mmm, good cereal. I still can't believe that I won those tickets… faith and luck must be on my side today. Thank you God for letting me have those tickets! What the frickin hell am I gonna wear? What the hell's Jennifer gonna wear? We need to go to Hot Topic and get her some TH shirts *nod* and I need to get another one too. Jenn needs a crash course of Tokio Hotel 101 before she can go to the concert 'cause since we're having a meet and greet which I TOTALLY forgot to tell her *eyes widened* about she needs to learn a few things about the boys. Shae and I can totally help her out *wide smile* hmm, I need to text Jenn and tell her the news.

*end of internal planning talk*

I take out my cellphone and start texting Jennifer. I filled her in about the meet and greet and crash course of Tokio Hotel. She wasn't all too happy about it but she agreed to do it after some persuading. Mom then finally got off the phone and I was done with my cereal.

"Hey mom, I've got something to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I actually won tickets to a Tokio Hotel concert in LA. It's in two weeks and they gave me paid for plane tickets, hotel reservations and VIP passes. I got three tickets and would it be ok if Jennifer, Shae and I go?"

"… Ummm, so everything is paid for? And this is an actual thing and not a scam?"

"Yes mom, everything is paid for and it's real. I'm not even kidding. So please, mom? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to go and meet my favorite band in the whole entire world! They chose me out of like a million fans that entered the contest. Can I please, PLEASE go? All I need money for is for food, shopping and a cab."

"Hmm, I guess it's alright with me. I mean, yeah it is a once in a lifetime thing and I trust you. And Jennifer is going with you guys so I'm ok with it."

"Ok, thank you SO much mom! You're the BEST!" I say as I give my mom a huge bone crushing hug.

"Ok, ok, let go of me! You're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry mom. But thank you SO much!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. When are you guys going?"

"Today's the 7th right? We leave the 21st of this month."

"Alright then. Just get all of your homework and stuff in before you leave and you can go."

"Ok mom, I'll ask the teachers for my work. THANKS MOM! Love you!"

"yeah, I'm sure."

This day keeps getting better! I get to officially go to my favorite band's concert with my best friends ever! Time for me to head to school, buy a latte and bug my teachers for homework. God, never thought I'd say that in my whole life. But it'll be so damn worth it!

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm really nervous that no one will like it… **** So review it and comment and whatnot. Give me your guys' opinion on this story and if I should continue. Actually, I'm still planning to continue it because this story is also for my friends in this story but please, give me ideas to add in or to remove. Thank you, ya'll for reading!**


	2. Will I fall in love?

**I think I'm slightly addicted to writing. I can't seem to stop hahah. I have these thoughts about what to add and I'm already starting on chapter 3. Woot! I'm just a little typing machine lol hope you guys like it!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Tokio Hotel boys or their manager. I put in a random name for Georg's girlfriend which is Anna but I have no clue if it is or not. I put down the first name that popped in my head. If her name is Anna, mazal tov! Then I don't own her either lol.  
**

After a whole day harassing my teachers to give me two weeks of homework that I'll be piling onto my already high pill of homework, I was dog gone tired! I decided that we should stay for two weeks in LA because the tickets we had were open-ended and I think two weeks would be SWEET! Besides, we all haven't been to LA and after doing all that homework, we NEED a damn vacation! So I get home from school and start crack-a-lacking on my homework.

Two hours of doing English, Math and Economics, I think it's time to take a break. I get on the internet and check my Facebook to see if Shae messaged me back. Sure enough, she did.

*What Shae wrote back:*

Hell to the YEA-UHH! You bet your ass I'm so going! Oh my GOD! I cannot believe that you won tickets to see our future husbands! Hahahah this is AWESOME! I love you! I can't wait to go to America and see our boys in person :')

Bill Kaulitz, here I come! :DD

I'll get all my work done before I leave here and I guess I'll be seeing ya'll in LA, baby!

*end of her excited message*

She was definitely excited. I mean, come on! It's TOKIO HOTEL we're talking about here! I'm totally into them :)  
after that, I went into the kitchen at about, 7pm to get a snack. I toasted up some bread and took out the nutella chocolate hazelnut spread. As I waited for the toast to pop up, I started thinking again.

*internal speech*

Sigh, what do I say when I meet them? Gosh, I have so many things to say to them like, how are they holding up with the whole not being able to live a normal life. I see how much they ache to live a normal life. It must be hard on them to have cameras following them and judging every move they make. I wonder how they do that. I mean, Georg has a girlfriend and no one has seen them together. Well, no one has pictured them together as far as I'm concerned. Their lives must be kept a secret. They live for Tokio Hotel. It's just… I don't know. I want them to have a piece of a normal life. To be with someone that will give them that.

Pop comes up the toast

*end of thinking*

I take the toast and put on the nutella spread and go back to my room. I finish up the remainder of my homework and put on some music to unwind. I nibble on my toast daydreaming about meeting the boys and of what would happen if we all became friends. I start to giggle at the memory of an old dream I had before. In my dream, Georg and I were washing dishes together side by side at my house. Tom was by the stove cooking while Bill and Gustav were chopping up vegetables. Georg was messing with me and started splashing water at me and we got into a water fight. Ahh, how nice that would've been to be able to do that with the boys.

"dammit, I'm daydreaming way too much… I gotta stop it. Well, time for me to hit the hay. Isn't that right, Tom?" I glanced up at Tom looking straight up me and I smile warm heartedly. "Two more weeks till I finally meet you…" I whisper to myself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Third Person POV:

*two days until we all leave for LA*

Tokio Hotel in LA:

Bill and Tom Kaulitz were looking at the screen of Tom's laptop at Tom's blog. They were contemplating on how the winner of the contest, Kathy Smith would look like and who was she going to bring. They thought of giving away three tickets because they knew it'd be girls signing up and Georg already has a girlfriend with whom he's madly in love with and they had a feeling they'd be falling in love with the winner and her friends.

"I wonder if she's beautiful. Or if one of her friends will take my breath away…." Bill said to his older twin brother, Tom is a wishful sad voice.

"I know, baby brother. I know. I think the girls will be our 'ones'. I don't know, I just have a feeling that everything's going to change. Can you feel it?" said Tom.

"I agree with you there, Tom. Just two more days until we get to meet them. Are we going to meet them at the airport or will that cause too much attention to us?" said Gustav coming from the kitchen with a ham and cheese croissant on his plate.

"Umm, I think we should meet them here at the hotel. Have them feel more comfortable and not cause a lot of attention drawn to us" said Bill.

Georg walked into the hotel room sweaty from working out. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

"We're just talking about meeting the winner of the contest and her friends here instead of the airport so it'll cause less hassle" responded Gustav.

"Ohhh… I see. You guys excited to meet our fans?"

"Hmm, I'm excited because one of them might be the one for me :)" said a happy Bill.

"Oh Billa, you're such a daydreamer. I'm glad I'm the realistic one cause only I can get your head out of the clouds" said Tom shaking his head at his baby brother.

The manager, David Jost walks into the room, greets the boys 'good morning' and says, "Alright boys, here's the plans for today: it's already 8 o'clock and all of you already had breakfast and worked out, yes?" everyone nodded. "So at 9 o'clock you guys will have an interview with Rolling Stone magazine then at 10 you'll have another interview with MTV about the upcoming concert…"

Tom was tuning David out then because he already heard it all. Interviews from 9-12, lunch, rehearsals at 1 till 2:30 then we get a three hour break. After that, go to game shows. It's the same old thing. There's nothing new or exciting about it all. He was staring out of the window and thought, "Kathy, I hope you're the one who changes my life."

Bill sensed Tom's disinterest of the itinerary for the day. They're twins so he knows what Tom's thinking or feeling so Bill nudged Tom to get him back on track. He worried about his big brother sometimes since he's the realistic one and wasn't very optimistic. "Oh Tomi, you need some faith in yourself and the people around you. You need to start seeing the world with new eyes" thought Bill as he glanced at Tom worryingly.

David left the boys in silence after announcing the itinerary. They all seemed stoic and uninterested about the interviews. David knew this was going to be a problem with the way they perform. He loved the guys like they were his own, so he took it upon himself to cancel all the interviews and game shows they had to attend. The boys needed time to relax and get out of the hotel and that's what they are going to do.

David made some phone calls and cancelled everything for the boys. He returned to the room and stopped short. The boys looked like they haven't moved an inch from when he left them ten minutes ago. He thought, "Wow, I think I'm definitely making the right choice with cancelling everything for them today. They look like shit. They need to get the hell outta here."

"Listen up boys!" yelled David who made the boys jump when they heard his military drill sergeant tone of voice. "You guys have one more thing to do today" he paused for effect "you guys are going to have fun! Get the hell outta this damn hotel room! Go sightseeing! Go shopping! Meet some girls! Do something! A cemetery is more cheerful than you guys! Come on, up, up, up! Get up! Move it! Don't worry, I cancelled everything so get going. Just be back by 1 for rehearsals. That's all I ask. Now, have fun you guys, "said David smiling and left the room.

The boys just stood there and blinked. "Did I just hear right? David wants us all to go out and have fun?" said Gustav.

"Uhh, I guess so…" said a shocked Bill.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's go and have some FUN!" said a very enthusiastic Tom.

"Yeah! Ok, where are we going first?" asked Georg.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna go check out the beach. I need to get a bloody tan. I 'm so flipping white" said Bill laughing.

"Sounds good to me, ya'll wanna go chill at the beach? We'll check out the mall, watch a movie, go paintballing afterwards" said Gustav agreeing.

"Alright, let's start crack-a-lacking! Time's a wasting!" said Tom grinning and rubbing his hands together thinking of all the things they'll be doing.

After three hours of sun tanning, watching a movie and shopping, the boys were beat. They decided to go grab a bite to eat at a local bakery downtown.

"Hey guys, do you think we should buy a little something for the girls? I mean, they'll be traveling a while and they might feel a little out of place here" said Bill.

"Hmm, yeah I think your right, Bill" said Tom as he munched on his veggie croissant.

"So, what we are going to get them then?" asked Gustav.

"Well, Anna ***I'm not sure what's Georg's girlfriend's name so I just used the first name that popped into my head. If her name is Anna, mazal tov! But if not, oh well lol***likes it when I buy her teddy bears from wherever we have a concert. We should buy them something to show that we really appreciate them coming to our concert and us meeting them, ja?" suggested Georg.

"Ain't you an expert in this field, huh Georgie?" laughed Tom.

"Boo yah! Yes I am because I'm the only one with an amazing girlfriend" laughed Georg.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll run to the mall and see if I can find a perfect little teddy for Kathy" said Tom.

"Ok, then Bill and I will get something for her friends. Hmm, I wonder what they would like… do you think a box of chocolate is too much?" asked Gusti.

"Yeah, I think so. How about getting them a giftcard to something?" responded Georg.

"Ok, sounds good to me! Alright guys, break! We'll meet back at the hotel by 12:30pm so David won't chew our asses off for being late for rehearsals" said Bill as he and Gustav left the bakery.

The boys spent about an hour scouring the mall looking to get something for their potential loves. Gustav bought Kathy's friend a World of Warcraft giftcard because he thought one of them might appreciate a game and if she didn't know how to play it he'd be more than happy to teach her how. Bill bought Kathy's other friend a Grey's Anatomy Season 1 DVD after asking in Best Buy what would a girl like to watch. Tom on the other hand, with the help of Georg made a teddy at Build-A- Bear Workshop for Kathy. Tom picked out the 7 in smallfrys summer hugs bear and a 16 in SpeakerStarz bear in Black. He wasn't sure which one would Kathy like so he decided to get two.

Tom said hopingly, "I hope she likes this. The little teddy bear looks so damn cute I gotta say. And this SpeakerStarz one look pretty badass. If she's into music, she'll LOVE it. Thank you so much Georg for helping out. I owe you one, bro."

"No probs dude. I'm glad to help out because I know it must be hard telling me thanks for helping your crazy ass" said Georg punching Tom in the arm jokingly and laughing.

"Shut up, Georg!" said Tom laughing along as they left the store and mall.

"Time to head back to the hotel. Lets' not show David our presents for the girls… I'll text Bill and tell him and Gustav to hide it when we get to the hotel" said Tom.

"Good idea" agreed Georg.

The all meet up at the hotel just in time to leave for rehearsals. They all exchanged gift stories and hoped the girls would appreciate them.

"I hope one of the girls will fall in love with me…" Gustav and Bill thought in unison as they hopped on in the van going to rehearsals.

**I looked up the teddy bears on the Build-A-Bear Workshop website and I must say, those little things are CUTE! Just telling you guys if you were wondering where I got the names and sizes of the teddy bears for me in the story. Hope you like it! Review, gimme ideas, anything. Danke shön! **


	3. Jitters

**I got some favorites for this story, so I decided to keep on going :) I hope this story is entertaining to the readers. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TH :( **

**Note: I won't be able to work on it for awhile because I'm part of FCCLA and state is coming up for me and I will be competing on the 17th-19th then prom is the night of the 19th so I'll be POOPED! O: Although, I will try to sneak my laptop and keep on writing on the van ride from P-Town to Billings *estimated 5 hour drive* and I'll be writing in the hotel room if and when I get the chance. Wish me luck for state! :D  
**

Kathy's POV:

*two days before we leave for LA*

"K, mom! I'm heading out to Missoula to go shopping for the concert with Jenn. We'll be back by like, 7?"

"Alright honey, have fun Katherine!" my mom shouted as she gave me a hug good-bye.

"OK mom. Love you too! I'll call when we leave the mall" I tell my mom as I'm heading out the door to my Blue Granite Metallic Chevy Silverado 1500 Crew Cab Standard Box LT. It was my baby. I love my truck ridiculously bad and I was so happy that I got it after I got my license. I squealed in happiness because Jennifer hasn't seen my new ride and I wanted to surprise her crazy ass. I then call up Jenn as I get into my truck.

"Hey fluffly bunny. I'm headed outta here; you better have all your shit ready for this epicness which is shopping!"

"Oh my God, Kathy…. Hahaha and yes, I'm ready to go. I hope I packed everything I need. And I think it's a good thing I left some room in my suitcase if we're still going shopping."

"Don't worry, fluff. I won't have you buy too much stuff. Just a few dark clothes for a concert and maybe something for partying. If we get the chance to go partying that is. We need to get you some Tokio Hotel stuff and some earrings to go along with your outfit. I need to get some more Tokio Hotel stuff anyways too."

"Alright… But nothing too seductive. I still want to keep my dignity Hahahah and the partying, you know how I feel about it. If we get invited by the guys, I guess I'll go with you guys for a little bit but I'm NOT drinking."

"Gotcha. Don't worry, I thought about it all. I'm gonna have a few drinks if we do get invited to go partying but you and Shae are gonna have my back. I don't want to end up doing stuff I don't want to or anything. As for the clothing, I have everything in my head and when we get to the mall we'll tackle down the shops and find something sexy but not too sexy for ya. Which reminds me… Do you think we should buy a little something something for the boys?"

"Uhhh…. I don't see why not. I mean, we are going to meet them and spend a bunch of time with them so yeah, why not. Who are you going to buy stuff for?"

"I'm going to get something for Tom. You can get Gustav and Shae gets Bill. We'll all get something for Georg in LA."

"Sounds good to me. Ok, hurry your ass up I'm excited to go shopping and other shit! Not… But hurry up my crazy Filipino Hahahah"

"ok, ok, ok Jenn hahaha I'll give you a text when I'm outside your place. Laterz fluff!"

"K, see ya later!"

I proceeded to back out of my driveway and have started heading to Missoula. It's about an hour's drive to Missoula and I was in a slight hurry so I drove a few miles over the speed limit so I could get to Ronan and get myself a 16 oz. white chocolate toffee caramel latte. After I got my coffee, I kept my windows down and started blaring the radio.

What the Hell by Avri Lavigne came on again:

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now…_

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about…_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now…_

_What the hell?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now…_

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about…_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now…_

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now…_

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now…_

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about…_

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now…_

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

This was going to be the best frickin trip ever! I had good music blaring out and quite frankly, I'm thinking what the hell! We're all going to have a shit load of fun.

*45 minutes later*

I arrived at Jenn's house singing along to the acoustic version of "Automatic" and started to tear up a bit. I thought, "Jenn needs to listen to this song. I'm sure she'll start liking them after hearing Bill's angelic voice and Tom's sweet hands caressing the guitar strings."

I called up Jenn yelling at her to get her bum out. Two minutes later, Jenn immerged out of her two story apartment looking house. Her expression on her face when she saw my beastly truck was PRICELESS.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S YOUR TRUCK? OH MY GOD! THAT'S FLIPPING SWEET! You whore! Hahahah" exclaimed Jennifer.

I said with a smile, "I love you too, Jenn"

"Just wow…. That's some sexy shit. You look so small compared to this beastly thing!"

"Oh I know :) that's why I wanted it. Trucks are so sweet! I love my little baby" I say cooing at my truck.

"You're so weird. You know that right? Hahah" said Jennifer looking at me weird.

"Yes, yes I know. But, that's why you love me and why we're best friends!" I say as I back out of Jennifer's driveway.

"True, true. Mmk, mall time! Are we going to stop by Barnes and Nobles for a little bit?" Jenn asks.

"For sure! You know how much we need our books during the trip down there" I say with enthusiasm.

"Swweettt! It's a good thing I saved up all the money I got for my birthday and Christmas hahaha" Jenn says.

"Absolutely! I got some moolah stashed away for this moment. Ok, mall, here we come!"

We scoured the mall for two hours trying on things at JCPenny, Hot Topic, Spencers, Aeropostale, Journeys, Romy and bought some sweets for the boys at Fuzziwig's Candy Factory.

While at Hot Topic, she managed to snag a pair of badass drumsticks for her soon-to-be-man Gustav. We thought it would be a sweet gesture since he throws majority of them away to fans and who knows, he might keep them this time. I on the other hand, went to this little hat station in the mall which was in between Hollister and GameStop. I bought Tom a customized New Era hat which I know he'd treasure cause he's such a bloody hat fanatic…. Scheiße.. Hahahah. It was a customized black hat with the inside of the rim blue with his signature on it and the outside, the red Tokio Hotel symbol plastered all over it. I even put a little "Tom ist der beste" at the back of the rim, but it was pretty small and the color was red that blending with the Tokio Hotel symbols. Looked HOLLAH badass :)

When we got out of Fuzziwig's, I dragged Jennifer to Victoria's Secret to get some sexy underwear and bras. It took me awhile to drag her into the store and half an hour to have her try on the stuff I threw at her. I threatened that we won't go to Barnes and Noble if she doesn't try on the things I gave her without me. She caved in :) I am soo evil at times.

In there, we both got: a Miraculous Push-up Bra in suba blue/regal blue. She got it teal blast. The Miraculous Multi-way bra both in black, dream angels demi bra in hot pink and blue animal dot. And finally, Boxer Short pjs in the yellow floral with "TAKE IT OFF" on it and "ALL NIGHT LONG".

We giggled when we got out of Victoria's Secret. We felt like crazy asses for buying sexy bras, but we wanted to feel a little sexy.

After shopping, we stopped at Julius Orange and ordered a Piña Colada then heading out to the truck.

"Damn, I'm so tired shopping. It was hellah fun but damn, I'm so pooped" I said flipping tired as crack.

"Tell me about it… Ouff! Come on, lets hurry up and go to Barnes and Noble and grab a book then head to Polson" said Jennifer excitedly.

"Sounds good to me!" I say.

We pull outta the mall parking lot and start dancing and singing along to Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas."

"Man, I can't wait to go to LA!" I scream over the music.

Jenn screams back, "HELL YEAH! I've never been to LA and I'm pretty sure we ain't gonna be sleeping tonight."

I laugh, "You got that right! Hahahah"

We get to Barnes and Noble and run in to get a book. I got Beastly by Alex Flinn while Jenn got, Afterlife by Claudia Gray, the 4th book in the Evernight Series.

Jenn: Man, I'm pooped…

Me: Same here! Well, it's 5:30pm. I'll call mom really quick and tell her we're heading out. Wanna stop somewhere to grab a bite to eat? Oh shit! We still need to get your bags from your house!

Jenn: Hell yeah! Arby's all the way. Oh yeah huh… My bags. Alright, lets grab them first then go to Arby's.

We arrived home at 6:45pm, a little earlier than mom expected but we wanted to get in so we can hopefully catch some shut eye for our flight was at 6 in the morning.

"Ugh! I'm so excited my tummy seems to be filled with butterflies! What if Tom doesn't like me, Jenn? What do I do? I want him to like me… I don't care if we never hook up because I know he would never go for a girl like me… I'm not his type."

"Don't worry, Kathy. I'm sure he'll like you. If he doesn't accept you for who you are, then he ain't shit. A man must appreciate his woman or soon to be women no matter what. And even if you guys just stay friends, he better not pull shit. Like try to mess with you or I'm going to rip off his balls…"

"Oh Jenn, you're the best. And thanks for making me feel better. *sigh* but I really do want to hang out with him. Or even try to be with him… haha, look at me, dreaming of something that'll never happen. But you on the other hand, I'm sure that you and Gustav will and should hook up :)"

"Psshh.. Yeah right… you need to point out to me who is Gustav. You and trying to hook everyone you up hahah"

"You know me! I'm little miss cupid so I must hook up all my friends before I can hook myself up with someone. Ayt, we need to get some shut eye. We're gonna be major bitches if we don't get some sleep. It's already 9pm! Fuck… ayt, lights out! Night Jenn. And I'll give you the 101 on Tokio Hotel on the drive to the airport and on the plane ride down.

"Ok, ok, ok. Hahah night, Kathy."

**Do you think the gifts are too much? Need some feedback, ya'llz! Throw me some ideas for what should happen. I've some things in the head floating but if you want something to spice it up a bit, lemme know and I'll do what I can :)**


	4. Shae Freaks Out!

**Wow, it's been awhile since I updated P: sorry ya'llz. Had tons of homework and projs. But now, it's ma spring break! :D I can try and focus on the fanfic but I have projs to work on too. **

Shae's POV:

"Omigah, omigah, omigah…. I can't believe I'm going to see TOKIO HOTEL! Ahhhhh!"

"Frick, I still need to get something for my baby boy, Bill. Hmm, I think I'll get him a… Green Day CD and the last season of Nip/Tuck. He'll definitely enjoy that. Oh! And sweets. He LOVES sweets, I think I'm going to get him some sour gummiworms. I hope he totally digs it…"

I glance down at my cell phone and see that it's noon. "I should be hitting the mall now, since my flight's at 9pm tonight" I think to myself.

"Mom! I'm going to the mall really quite. I gotta buy some stuff for the trip. I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll call when I'm heading back here."

"K, sweetie. Be careful!"

"I will, Mom."

Ok, got my keys to my beautiful red BMW 2 Series Coupe. It was GORGEOUS! :O I sometimes pinch myself because I can't believe I actually have such a magnificent German car.

I need to snap outta it, my flight leaves in 8 hours. I need to get going! I pull out of the parking and start blasting some, Tokio Hotel. "Screamin'"started playing so I decided to roll down all the windows, turn the volume up including the bass and screamed:

_  
I have never seen anythin' else quite like you  
You look at me, vacantly empty, just stare right through_

I'm such a sad, sad sight  
It's such a cold, cold night

I'm screamin' on the top of the world

Can you hear me?  
I am screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?  
Don't you know that  
I am screamin' from the top of the world?  
Don't you feel me?

I'll scream till I'm bleedin'  
And I will crush through the ceilin'  
No, you don't know what I'm feelin'  
And that I'm dyin', tryin', tryin'

Can you hear me?  
I'm screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?

I've analyzed everythin', anythin' that you do  
I am physically, mentally over obsessed with you

I'm such a sad, sad sight  
It's such a cold, cold night

I'm screamin' on the top of the world

_Can you hear me?  
I am screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?  
Don't you know that  
I am screamin' from the top of the world?_

_Don't you feel me?_

I'll scream till I'm bleedin'  
And I will crush through the ceilin'  
No, you don't know what I'm feelin'  
And that I'm dyin', tryin', tryin'

_Can you hear me?  
I am screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?_

And I'm so close to what I've dreamed of  
But it hurts so, yeah, it hurts so

Top of the world, top of the world  
I'm screamin' on the top of the world  
Top of the world, top of the world

I'm screamin' on the top of the world  
But I don't think I can be heard by you  
You, you, you  
Could be you never will, could be I have to kill  
This dream that makes me ill

I'm screamin' on the top of the world

Can you hear me?  
I am screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?  
Don't you know that  
I am screamin' from the top of the world?  
Don't you feel me?

I'll scream till I'm bleedin'  
And I will crush through the ceilin'  
No, you don't know what I'm feelin'  
And that I'm dyin', tryin', tryin'

Can you hear me?  
I am screamin' from the top of the world  
Can you hear me?

This is what I call MUSIC! Woo! I am in such a good mood! Now, time to tackle down the music place.

After getting a Green Day CD, Nip/Tuck and the gummiworms, I'm flipping hungry. Since I'm at the mall, I think I'm going to munch down on some KFC. Yumm. I ordered a Crispy Strips Light Meal and a pepsi along with it.

Man, I'm going to miss Kuwait's KFC… I wonder if LA as some badass KFC. I'll need to ask Kathy about that. *Sigh*, I really can't believe that I'm going to LA for two weeks! I'm going to be hanging out with Kathy, her friend Jennifer and best of all, Bill Kaulitz. He is so beautiful… I really hope he falls in love with me… I could be his only chance of getting a taste of an ordinary life. I can give him that. I'll give up everything to be with him, but will he feel the same way about me?

I finally look at my cell phone and see that it's already 1 o'clock. Hmm, dessert… Häagen-Dazs sounds amazing! I go into Häagen-Dazs and order myself a Vanilla Caramel Brownie on a waffle cone. Mmm, man, this is the stuff! Time for me to head home and put these little goodies in my suitcase.

Got into the car, and "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz started playing on the radio. YEEH-UHHH!

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go_

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

This is so what I'm gonna do when I go to LA! I'm gonna party it UP with the girls and show my sexy moves to Bill. He's gonna like what he sees ;)

"Hey mom! I'm home. I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me up at like, 6?"

"Sure thing. What did you buy for Bill?"

"I got him a Green Day CD, the sixth season of Nip/Tuck and about a pound of sour gummiworms."

"A pound… of sour gummiworms?"

"Yup! He really likes those things, so I wanted to him that."

"Ok..Well, get some sleep sweetie."

"Ok, mom."

Ayt, it's already 1:30pm, I'm gonna take a nap before my I gotta go to the airport. BREATHE! I can do this. I'm just gonna meet my beautiful soon to be husband in like 2 days. No big deal. AHHHH!

*Slaps myself* Pull yourself, Shae! Sleep! You need your rest.


	5. Tokio Hotel 101

My POV:

Me: "WAKE UP, JENN! IT'S ALREADY 4 O'CLOCK! WE GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER, EAT BREAKFAST AND HAUL ASS TO THE AIRPORT!"

Jenn: "What the fuck… Oh shit! It is 4! Ok, who's gonna take a shower first?" she said as she rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

Me: "I'm gonna haul ass to the shower. I'm going to blast me some music so I can hopefully wake up in the shower… I am so flipping tired… BUT EXCITED!"

Jenn: "Crazy woman… OK, just hurry up. I'll start cleaning up the bedroom and eat breakfast. Want anything?"

Me: "Yeah, could you toast me up some waffles? And bring out the peanut butter and chocolate chips. There's some Jimmy Dean sandwiches down in the fridge in the garage."

Jenn: "Alright, I can do that. Come on, chop chop! Shower time!"

Me: "I'm going! I'm going! Should I wear the sexy bra we bought at Victoria's Secret?"

Jenn: "… Sure, why not?"

Me: "Ok, and where's my thong!"

Jenn: "what the fuck.. it's right there! *points to thong sticking out of drawer*

Me: "Oh… hahah. Ok, I'm going!"

Jenn: "Hurry it up!"

I run like a mad-woman to the guest room to get the radio. Once I plug it in the socket, I turn on the water and remove all my clothes in two second flat. Turn on the radio and guess what was playing? "Tonight" by Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris. BOO-YEAH! Good morning to me! :D

I edited the "tonight I'm loving you" to "tonight I'm fucking you" because the dirty version is SO much sexier… ;)

"TONIGHT I' M FUCKING YOU! " I scream as I rub shampoo in my hair. I then proceeded to shave like CRAZY. I didn't care if I nicked myself; I wanted to shower quickly as flipping possible. After body washing, shaving, it's time for some conditioning. It'll take a while so I started singing along to: "Misery" by Maroon 5 but I imagined the Dalton Academy Warblers from Glee singing it because their version is SO sexy!

After the conditioner got settled in, I began washing my face. Then washed my face and the conditioner off my hair. "Blame It (On The Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain started playing and I replaced it with Glee singing it :) such a sexy version… I liked it better than the original.

ALL DONE WITH LE SHOWER! I wrapped myself in a towel, started drying myself and my hair, then I wrapped the towel around me again then ran back in the room where Jenn was sitting on my bed eating what seems like her third Jimmy Dean sandwich.

"Those are good, huh?" I said as I started putting the undies under my towel and laughing.

"Yes! Did you get these at Costco? They are flipping amazing… Mmm!" Jenn said with the sandwich in her mouth.

"Yup. It's like, $6 for 12 of those. You should ask your dad to get some," I say putting lotion on my shaved legs.

"I definitely will… ok, all done with my sandwich. The waffles are out and I've got another two still in the toaster. It's 4:30 so I'll definitely be fast" said Jenn as she walked to the bathroom.

"K! Thanks, fluff!" I shout.

I grabbed a pair of my brand new jeans that I got at JCPenny's when my mom came in and asked, "Did you guys already eat?"

"Yes, mom. Jennifer ate three of those Jimmy Dean sandwiches and she made me waffles that I'll eat."

"Will that be enough?" she said again.

"I'm sure, mom, "I say as I pull out a GLEE(K) shirt that I got a while back at Hot Topic.

"So are you guys going to drive there and leave your truck at the long-time parking? Or am I going to drop you off?" mom asked. She's always asking so many questions…

"Umm… I think I'll just drive. I don't want you to miss work just because of us." I say while putting on some moisturizer, cover –up, black eyeliner and black mascara.

"Ok… if that's what you want to do" mom said kind of sadly.

As I put away my make-up, I say to my mom, "its ok mom. I'll call when we get to the airport then when we get to Salt Lake and we touch down in LA."

"You better, ha! I'll miss you… but I get to go have fun!" she says jokingly.

I gave my mom a side-glance and said, "Mom… you better be joking… I'll text Ivy and see what in the world you are doing when I'm done."

"OK, ok… just be careful! Don't do anything ha! I'll call too…" she said worryingly.

"hey jenn" I say as she walks to my room already dressed and hair dripping.

"Morning, Jennifer, " my mom greets.

"good morning! " says Jennifer politely.

"Ok, I need to eat. I'm STARVED!" I say as I take a look at my clean room.

"then go eat!" says my mom and Jennifer at the same time.

"I'm going, I'm going! Hahah, jeez" I say laughing.

I walk to the kitchen with Jenn and Mom in tow. I grab the cold waffles and spread on some peanut butter and sprinkle chocolate chips on top. I sit down in a chair and towel dry my hair. I glanced at the clock in the stove and see that it's already 4:40am. I quickly finish off the four waffles, put all of the luggage into the back of the truck along with Jennifer's an give my mom a big hug and kiss good-bye.

"I love you, mom. I'll call when we get to the airport or after we get through security" I say to my mom almost tearing up.

"I love you too, Katherine. Be careful you, two! Call me!" mom said waving good-bye as I put on my tennis shoes.

"Bye, mom!" said Jennifer waving from the truck.

I run up and give my mom another hug. "I love you, mommy…"

"Ok, go, go you'll miss your flight!" mom says pushing me off.

"ok, bye mom!" I say running to the truck.

I get in and start up the truck. I look at Jennifer and say, "THIS IS IT!" "We're going to LA!"

"OH YEAH!" Jenn says laughing excitedly.

I pull out of the driveway, drove into TownPump to fill up the truck then started for Missoula. I blasted some Tokio Hotel for Jenn so she would get used to hearing the music and could possibly sing along during the concert.

Me: "Ok, here's the low down with the boys."

Bill Kaulitz-Trümper: 21 yrs old, along with his older twin, Tom Kaulitz. They were born on September 1st 1989. Tom is 10 mins older than Bill. Bill's androgynous meaning he wears more feminine clothing but is DEFINITELY straight as I am. His true hair color would be… Light brown. Darker than yours by a tone. I have a picture of them when they were younger so I'll show you what color I'm talking about. Him and Tom have caramel eyes. He has this emo/rocker look to him which I think it pretty sexy too. He's been writing songs along with Tom since they were seven. The twins had a gig in Magdeburg, Germany where now bassist, Georg Listing and drummer, Gustav Schäfer met. They created the band called, Devilish. Bill is obviously the singer in the group because he couldn't play any other instrument.

Bill LOVES pasta with a burning passion. He's favorite colors are black, orange and red. He adores iced tea, he smokes, he has a cat? And a dog but I don't know their names because they don't want to have their beloved pets taken from them. He has four piercings. His tongue, his right eyebrow, his septum which is the nose thingy *I grab my septum to show Jenn* and his ear(s). He has five tattoos. The Tokio Hotel symbol at the back of his neck, a star on his right hip, Freiheit 89 on his left arm, and 2 sayings on his left ribcage. It extends from under his under all the way down before his hip. He plans to have another tattoo along with Tom who doesn't have a tattoo. Bill believes in true love. He hates one-night stands! Like with a burning passion. He LOVES candy. He's such a candy freak, but it's so cute :) he loves shows such as, Scrubs, Prison Break and Nip/Tuck. Tom likes those too. Him and Tom are vegetarians and totally against animal cruelty. They are part of PETA which helps against it. I think it's it for Bill… We could ask Shae for some more input on her man.

Now for MY man, Tom Kaulitz-Trümper. Older brother of Bill, Germany's famous playboy. Had MANY girlfriends and one night stands. He has 17 guitars, about 70 or 80 hats (obsessed…), he had 4 different hairstyles such as, the crew cut, longish hair, dread locks and now cornrows. Which looks SEXY on him. He loves coke (the drink) and strawberry nesquick. He's totally into hip hop and his favorite german hip hop singer is Samy Deluxe. I've listened to his stuff, and it's pretty badass. Anyways, he's into girls, as you and I know… His pastimes would include, partying, jamming out to music, being with girls and graffiting. He like art when he was in school. He hated school along with Bill. But his worst subjects were: math and physics. Oh! He has a audi 2009 r8 and a black Cadillac. He sometimes sings back up with Bill, Gustav and Georg. He's self-conscious when he sings in public. But he does sing in the shower. He has a German short-haired pointer from what I saw pictures of. I don't know his name. He likes to skate, jam out to music and drive around fast. He HATES tight clothes. In one interview I watched, he said that the one thing he'd NEVER wear is short pants and tight clothing. He started dressing like that when he started listening to hip hop and saw older guys wear their jeans past their ass. He's not that optimistic, he believes in true love and the one night stand which is retarded in my opinion… Uhh, he's like to talk a lot. A little perv if I say so myself. Him and Bill were in a movie when they were six years old. He wrote the song, "Schwarz" which means, "black" in German and wrote the melody to "hilf mir fliegen" which means, "help me fly". It's a beautiful song indeedy… I cried because I listened to it while I read the English translation. You've gotta listen to it with the English translation.

Georg Moritz Hagen Listing. Born on March 31, 1987. He's the bassist of the group and the oldest. He likes to wear these muscle shirts with somewhat tight jeans which makes his butt stick out but it's placed a little under his bum. He has these GORGEGOUS dark green eyes which accents his long dark hair. He's 23 years old, loves pasta as well but he's a meat eater just like your future man, Gustav. Georg has a girlfriend whom he's totally into but I have no clue what her name is. I'll have to ask him that when we meet them… Anywho! He's the one with the long brown hair and muscles like BAM! He works out a lot of course. He's an only child, his idol is Flea from Red Hot Chili Peppers, his favorite bands are Fall Out Boy (which is awesome) and Oasis. I haven't listened to any songs by Oasis though. Umm, his man crush/idol is David Hasslehoff. Like, Georg LOVES the Hoff hahah. And one last thing, he owns a black in white checkered guitar that has "Tokio Hotel" written on it. I'll show you it on the plane-

Jennifer gives me a weird look

"What! It shows it in the music video of Monsoon. Hahaha, jeez… Anyways!"

He has an audi, not sure what kind though. He's pretty athletic; he and Gustav went rock climbing in Germany while Bill was having surgery to remove a cyst on his vocal cords. And this one episode from when Humanoid was released, him and Gusti went racing as in went to this nascar race type thing and went racing. It was der Scheiße! He seems like a cool dude. He's nicknamed "Hobbit" because he apparently is a slob? I have no idea if that's true or not hahaha. Pretty interesting to find out though… Now, the last band member.

Gustav Wolfgang Klaus Schäfer. 22 years old, born on September 08, 1988, just a week and a year after the twins. He's the one with the baseball cap on. He had dark blonde hair then he bleached it a little bit before Humanoid then he had black hair but now it's sorta like his original hair color 'cept lighter. Has brown eyes, a little lighter than my brown though. He has an older sister; his family is EVERYTHING to him. Don't piss him off by messing with his family. He hated math and physics just like Tom. Although, he did like sports and Econ. I wish he could've helped me out with Econ… umm, he likes riding his bike and can always be seen jamming out to his favorite music just before a concert. That's how he unwinds and calms down before a concert. He's a CRAZY driver, much more than I am according to the interviews, he's really bitchy sometimes, definitely had some ups and downs. But once you get to know him, he's a complete sweetie pie. Kinda like yourself Jenn-bug. You can sometimes come off sad or pissed a little bit and once we get you talking, you're the most lovable bitch I've ever known. And one last thing, he LOVES Metallica.

I believe that's all I have for ya. Any questions?


	6. Flight 098 to Salt Lake City Boarding

Jennifer's POV:

Wtf… Omigah! This is too much…

Me: "umm, no I don't think so. Well, yeah. How the HELL do you know so much?"

Kathy: "If you must know Mein Fluff, the internet :)"

Me: "Hahah, I should've known...So, what does Gustav do again?"

Kathy: "Oh, I forgot to mention that he's the badass drummer of the group. He's been drumming since he was five."

Me: "ohh… so about this Devilish? I thought it was Tokio Hotel?"

Kathy: "They were originally named Devilish but changed it to Tokio Hotel."

Me: "Ahh, I see."

Kathy: "Yup. So any other questions you have for me about the boys?"

Me: "Bill is the only one with the piercings and the tattoos I presume?"

Kathy: "Nope, Tom has two piercings. The lower left side of his lip and he has his ears gauged. Gustav has three tattoos? I know he has this SWEET tattoo across his shoulder blades. It's like wings/guitars. I'll have to show you it too when we get to the airport or when we board the plane. Then, he has this huge star thing on his right forearm I believe and Johnny Cash lyrics on his right thigh. It's amazing! And there's Georg. He doesn't have any tattoos or piercings. It's kinda funny because Bill has all the piercings and tattoos, Gustav has strictly tattoos while Tom has strictly piercings. Georg seems to be fine without them."

Me: "Huh, interesting… so how long do we have till we get to the airport?"

Kathy: umm, about 10 minutes I believe. Wow, I talked a lot about the boys it seems hahah.

Me: yeah you did! So why do I have to know all these things about them?

Kathy: I don't know, I know it's more exciting to learn about someone without having someone tell you about them but, I don't know. At least you might have something in common with them. Besides, I didn't tell you the best part about the boys :)

Me: Oh? What may that be?

Kathy: Pssh, I ain't telling you! You'll just have to figure it for yourself :)

Oh great, Kathy's playing mind tricks with me again… Well, at least we're finally here at the airport. Damn, she's fast! But hey, we got here on time. Ahh shit, time to unload the bags and check them in, go through security and board the plane. **JITTERS!**

Kathy: Hey, you daydreaming over there? I said we gotta run!

Me: Oh what? Sorry, I was spacing out.

Kathy: Oh I can tell hahah. Alright, we are here! :D AHHH! Jennifer, pinch me! I can't breathe, oh my God, I think I'm going to faint…!

Me: ***pinches Kathy*** its ok, Kathy. Breathe! We'll get through this. Ok, so what do we do now?

Kathy: Ouch! Fuck! that hurt... Let's go check our bags in over there ***points to check-out counter***

Me:Sorry, hahah you told me to pinch you... Ok, let's do it!

I watch Kathy go over to the counter and the lady gets her ticket and weighs in the bags. She pays $25 for her carry-on and now, it's my turn to check in my baggages.

The counter lady: Hello there, young lady. How many bags are you checking in?

Me: Just two.

CL: Ok, can I see your passport or I.D. and ticket please?

Me: Sure, here you go. ***gives I.D. and ticket***

CL: Ok, all clear. Do you have one carry-on?

Me: Yup.

CL: That'll be $25, please.

Me: Here you go, ***gives money***

CL: Have a safe flight!

Me: Thank you!

Kathy: Alrighty! Let's go! :DDDD

Me: OH YEAH! Let's go to through bloody security…

Kathy: Hey, at least there aren't a lot of people to worry about.

Me: True, hahah.

Kathy and I go through security just fine, we remove our shoes, empty out our pockets, they check Kathy's laptop then we go through the scanner and put back our shoes and put back our cellphones back into our pockets.

Kathy: Let's get our backpacks and HAUL ass upstairs to get to our flight!

Me: Ahhh! Ok, I'm going! Woot!

We run to the elevator and go upstairs just in time for the passengers to start boarding.

This is it… this is really it! We're going down to LA and go to a CONCERT! This is fucking AWESOME!

Kathy: Come on, the plane is boarding. Omigah, omigah… AHHH! ***squeal!***

Me: Hahah, oh Kathy… Alright, let's go.

Kathy: Otey! *She hands her boarding pass in* Thank you.

Me: *I do the same thing* Thank you.

I'm actually going to do this… I'm going through the tunnel and Kathy is laughing so damn hard! Hahah, I've got butterflies in my stomach. I wonder if Gustav is really the one for me… especially since the falling out between me and Casey…. What a fucking douche bag… And I know that Rafael and I will never work out… *Sigh* I really do hope what Kathy is saying will be true.

Kathy, sensing my distress nudges my elbow after we find our seats and put our stuff inside the overhead compartment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she says worriedly.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen when we get to LA is all…" I say trying to cover up my true feelings.

Kathy on the other hand, saw past that. "Uh huh… does it have anything to do with what I said about you and Gustav?" she says.

I give in. "yeah, it does… I mean, after Casey I feel like I don't want to fall in love because he broke my heart. And with Rafael, he has a girlfriend… Do you really think that Gustav and I will really work out?"

"I believe it with all my heart just like how I know that Tom and I might actually work out and how Bill and Shae will fall madly in love with each other." She says with confidence.

I smile at her and say, "you know just what to say, don't you? Plus, your Filipino premonitions seem to be coming true a lot."

She grins back and says, "You bet your ass they come true! So don't lose faith in love, Fluff. It'll come in the form of a sensitive, adorable German drummer."

I laugh at her and say, "Oh wow… Hahah, you crack me up, you know that Kathy?"

She says smiling again, "I know. Hahah, well, I'm going to call mom before the all the passengers get on so she won't freak out on me."

I turn back to her and say, "'K, I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

""K", she says then turn away to talk to her mom.

I turn my head to the window and look out towards the mountains thinking to myself, "Gustav, I hope you're the one who sweeps me off my feet…" I fall into a deep sleep dreaming about being with Gustav.


	7. The Boys Are Nervous

Tom's POV:

I'm standing out in the balcony watching the waves lap the shoreline. I wish I could go swimming right now… I want to have a release! I'm tired being stuck here in the hotel or having to go to bloody interviews… It can be so flipping annoying!

I grip the railing of the balcony to the point where I can already feel little blisters forming on my palms. I need to calm down… breathe. How the fuck am I going to calm down when in four hours the girls will be here meeting us.

I walk back into the room; turn on the TV then start flipping through channels. Nothing seems to catch my attention. I'm spacing out so bad! I need a smoke. I walk to the night stand, grab a cigarette and walk back to the balcony. I light up and suck in the nicotine, feeling it go through my lungs and breathe out. I feel so much better… but shit, what if Kathy doesn't like this habit? I look at the cigarette in my hand with disgust, I throw it across. Fuck my life…. I go back inside the room pacing back and forth.

What the hell, I'm pacing back and forth like a bloody retard… Scheiße…! I can't wait to meet the girls. Will they like our presents? *knock on the door* Who the hell could that be?

I open the door and I see Bill in front of me.

Me: Hallo, kleiner Bruder. Wie gehts?

Bill: Gut, danke. Can I come in?

Me: Ja, entschuldigung Bill. I'm just thinking a lot is all.

"Yeah, I can tell. That's why I came over here you big dumby," said Bill as he walked past me and sits down on my bed.

"Who you calling a dumby?" I say turning to Bill.

"… You," laughed Bill.

"Scheiße… I'm just nervous/freaking out! I don't know why either. Is that a good thing?" I ask Bill.

"Well, it all depends I guess. I mean, we all think that these girls might be the ones for us. We've never seen them or talked to them yet we all have this feeling of nervousness. We've never really freaked out over fans even though we love them immensely," said Bill wisely.

"I guess you're right, Bill. Hell, you're always right with these things. I just don't wanna ruin this. OUF! I need to burn off some steam. I'm going to go work out, you wanna come or are you just gonna chill with the guys?" I say to Bill.

He says, "I think I'm gonna chill here. I'm going to go watch a movie or something. I need time to think. Unlike you, I like to chill and think while you 'work out' your problems."

I shrug and say, "That's fine by me. I'll see you later, Bill. And thanks for helping me out kleiner Bruder. I needed it."

Bill smiles and says, "No problem. That's why you have me as a twin. I'll see ya later, ja?"

I turn back to Bill and say, "Ja. Tschüs!"

"Tschüs!," Bill calls back.

I walk out of my hotel room with a towel, work- out clothes and my hotel room key.

I definitely need to work out my nervousness…

Bill's POV:

Ahh, Scheiße. Poor, Tomi. He definitely seems to be stressing out like a bitch. *Sigh* I think I'll call the guys over and watch a movie. Maybe Gustav will open up about meeting the girls…

I walk over to the hotel phone and dial Georg's room first.

*Three rings*

"Hallo?" said Georg on the other line.

"Hallo, Georg. It's Bill." I tell Georg.

"Oh hey, Bill. What's up?" he asks.

"Not much, just wandering if you busy. Are you?" I ask.

"Nein, warum?" he says.

"You and Gustav wanna come over to Tom's room and watch a movie? I need your help with Gustav. I want to try and get him to say what's going on with him. I'm guessing that it has something to do with the girls coming here in about, four hours. What do you think?" I say ponderingly.

"Hmm, I think you're right Bill. Gustav was talking to me while we worked out this morning about freaking about seeing Kathy's friend. He has a feeling that Kathy won't be the one for him, but good friends with him. Sorta like a sister/brother relationship. He's definitely thinking that one of her friends will be the one for him. I don't know, I'm kinda worried about him. What if Kathy's friend won't be the one for him? You know how sensitive he is…" says Georg worried.

"I don't know, I'm thinking that Gustav is right. One of her friends will be the one for him. You've heard Tom say that Kathy is the one for him. I believe him, and Kathy's other friend will be the one for me. I've got this gut feeling that everything will work out great. Can you get Gustav out of his room and have you two come over? I've got a movie for us to watch while Tom works out his nervousness." I tell Georg.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll try and coax Gustav outta his room." Georg says sighing.

"Thanks, Georg. See ya guys soon" I say ready to hang up.

"Ayt, later" says Georg before hanging up.

I get up and start pacing back and forth. I need someone to take me away from here… a girl that will take away my fears of not having a normal life. I love the band, but I feel so trapped…

*Sigh* someone, rette mich…

Georg's POV: 

I hope Bill is right… well; he's always been good at these things. Kinda weird, but he hasn't been wrong before. Alright, time to get the bitch Gustav outta his room….

I walk out of my hotel room and start walking to the right of me to room 485. I knock on the room and yell, "Gustav! It's me, Georg! Open up!"

About five seconds later, Gustav emerges from the room.

"Was, Georg?" says a slightly pissed Gustav.

"Come on. You're coming with me to Tom's room. Bill's waiting for us with a good movie. Come on, you need to stop sulking and chill with us. Tom is working out his nervousness and we'll watch a movie" I tell Gustav aggressively.

"Do I have to go? Fuck it… why the hell must people piss me off!" yelled Gustav ready to slam the door in the face.

I push the door open wider and look Gustav straight in the eye and say, "You. Are. Coming. With. Me. Do you understand? You're like our brother and Bill knows what you're going through. So suck it up and get your fucking ass outta your room. We're going to Tom's room. No questions asked, understood?" I say to Gustav with much sturdiness and love.

He glares at me for a few seconds then grabs his room key and walks out.

"Fine, you little bastard…" Gustav says to me glaring.

"You won't regret it, turd ass" I say smiling at Gustav.

"Fuck turd."

"Ass wipe."

"Hobbit."

"Monkey whore."

"I knew it was you guys calling each other names" says Bill laughingly as he opens the door wider for us to get it.

I laugh too and walk inside. "So, what we watching today, Bill?" I ask.

"Hmm, we've got a lot of choices. We've got: Inception, Legion, Avatar, I, Robot, It's Complicated and Julie & Julia. Take your pick or picks" says Bill.

"I really don't care" I say then I turn to Gustav and ask, "How about you? What you feel like watching?"

He looks at the choices of movies and finally decides. "Inception looks good. Isn't that one about the dream within the dream thing?"

"Yes, it is. I've tried watching it but I was too tired to understand shit hahah" laughs Bill.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll watch Inception. After that, we'll watch… Avatar. That movie is so flipping trippy!" I exclaimed.

Gustav looks at me and laughs, "You are so flipping weird… you know that, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. I do it to make you guys smile a little. Hey, Bill! Put in the movie already! I wanna watch this brain twisting Inception."

Bill grabs the movie and puts it in saying, "I'm going, I'm going! A little patience would be nice"

"Pssh," I say then I see the look Bill is giving me and say, "Ok, sorry… Thanks for the movie time, Bill."

"Yeah, danke schon Bill!" says an already happy Gustav.

I look and Bill and we both have a look of understanding. We smile then glance at Gustav whose in a good mood. Damn, we're good.

Gustav's POV:

The guys really do know how to make me feel so much better. I can be a total douche but if you walk in my shoes, you'd understand why.

I turn my attention back to the movie which was starting. My eyes glaze over as I think about meeting my soon to be perfect girl. *sigh* I mentally slap myself and try to focus on the movie but every time I try to focus, my mind drifts away to different places. I glance over to Bill and Georg who seems to be totally into the movie. So I get up and tell the boys that I'm going to go to the vending machine downstairs and asked if they wanted anything to snack on for the movie. Bill wanted skittles and Georg wanted some Coke. I walk out of the room while my mind starts drifting.

I imagine me and her walking in a park, hand in hand. I picture her with long, blondish hair, tall, beautiful smile and fair skin. She tells me to sing a song and my conscious starts humming Monsoon while my subconscious sings it. She smiles at me lovingly, after I am done singing, she leans over and…

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed as I run into a wall.

"Ahh, mother fucker… stupid daydreaming…" I say out loud as I see the vending machine and started walking faster.

I finally reach the vending machine, insert a dollar and push C5 for the skittles, *plop* goes the skittles. Insert another dollar and press B4 for snickers *plop* goes the snickers. I reach down to get the junk food then walk two steps to the pop machine. Put in a dollar fifty, press F8 for a coke. *plop* goes the coke then I reach down again for the coke. I proceeded to walk back to Tom's room when I see Tom walking too.

I run over to him yelling, "Eh Tom! Wait up!"

He turns around, sees me and stops.

"Hey, what's up? I see you got pop and candy. You guys watching a movie in my room?" Tom asks panting.

"Yup. We're watching Inception. Why the hell are you panting? Work out much?" I say laughing at Tom.

"Shut up, hahah. Yeah, I was running for a good 20 minutes. Phoo! I feel a lot better though" says Tom punching me in the arm playfully.

"Wow, trying to impress Kathy are we now?" I laughed at Tom.

Tom laughs and says, "you know it!" he looks at me mischievously and says, "I'll race you back to the room!"

I yell running, "You're on!"

This could be a good day. My mind is sorta cleared up and I am so going to beat Tom. He's already tired and sweaty while I'm filled with anxious energy.

I reach the door before Tom does and laugh at him saying, "dumbasss! Hahah I beat you!"

He glares at me then laughs too.

Yeah, good day indeedy.


	8. Welcome to LA!

Arriving in LA Third Person POV:

Jennifer and Kathy arrived in LA at 9:40am. They were exhausted trying to find their luggage at the carousal when all of a sudden they hear a scream, "KATHY! OMIGOD! KATHY? IS THAT YOU? OMIGOD! IT REALLY IS YOU!"

They turn around and see Shae running towards them with bags in tow. Kathy and Jennifer run like mad towards Shae squealing in excitement.

"Shae! Omigod! It's you! Ahhh!" exclaimed Kathy in excitement hugging Shae.

Jennifer stays at the back waiting for Kathy and Shae to get done greeting each other.

"It's been too long! Ahhh" screamed Shae.

"I know! Ahhh! Oh hey, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Jennifer Clay. She's my sister from another mister hahah" says Kathy pointing towards Jennifer.

"Hi, you must be Shae I presume?" says Jennifer, her hand extended towards Shae.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Jennifer!" replied Shae shaking Jennifer's hand.

After some small talk, Kathy asks Shae, "Do you have all of your stuff with you?"

Shae nods and Kathy then says, "Ok, come with me. We've got our bags ready to go so let's go to the rent-a-car center and get ourselves a vehicle, shall we?"

Jennifer and Shae nod in agreement then proceed to follow Kathy towards the rent-a-car kiosk.

"Let's see, what type of vehicle they have available… Ah! A 2011 Lincoln MKX in black! Damn, I've always wanted to cruise around in that sexy beast. Wanna get it?" asked Kathy with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Well, how much is it?" asked Jennifer.

"It looks like to be… $150 for a two weeks plus gas" says Shae looking at the screen.

"Huh… Well, I just we'll be PIMPS!" Kathy screamed.

"Hahah, oh wow Kathy…" said Jennifer shaking her head at her best friend.

They rented their "pimp" car and loaded up. They discussed what to buy for Georg and they all agreed on buying him a David Hasselhoff shirt and a Fall Out Boy shirt from Hot Topic. They hit the mall thanks to the built-in navigation system in the Lincoln. After doing a little shopping, they grabbed a bite to eat at a little diner.

Once they settled in, the waitress came by and asked them what they would like to eat.

Waitress: Good morning ladies, what I can get for ya'll to drink?

Shae: I'll have Coke.

Jennifer: Do you guys have Dr. Pepper?

Waitress: Yes, ma'am.

Kathy: I'll have iced sweet tea, please.

Waitress: Alright, I'll be out with your drink in just a bit.

The girls: Thank you!

Waitress: You're welcome, while I go get the drinks, here's a menu for you ladies to look at.

Kathy: Ok, what you guys going to get?

Jennifer: Ouff, hmm, a double bacon cheeseburger sounds delicious right about now with some signature fries.

Shae: Hmm, I don't know, the chicken fried steak sounds amazing.

Kathy: Hahah, oh you guys crack me up… Uhm… Shrimp Linguine sounds to die for right now. Mmm, I haven't had shrimp linguine since I went to Red Lobster in Billings for FCCLA.

Shae: Ahh, that sounds good too. But I want to try the chicken fried steak. We should go to Red Lobster one of these days while we're here.

Jennifer: I hear Red Lobster's expensive. But really good though.

Kathy: Oh yes it IS! Ahh, man. Their biscuits are flipping AMAZING! My mom kept on wrapping the biscuits and putting it in her purse hahah. She's so funny…

Jennifer: it's cause your mom is Filipino hahah.

Shae: Pssh! Dissing on Filipino's are ya Jenn?

Jennifer: Hahah, oh yeah. I love doing it to Kathy because she knows I love her.

Kathy: Of course I do, she's my blonde duckie hahah.

Shae: Ducky?

Kathy: It's my nickname for her. I've got like, a million nicknames that I just make up during the moment I feel like calling her a different name than Jennifer.

Jennifer: She calls me: whore, bitch, fluff, fluffy, ducky, blonde ducky, hoe. Hahah, I don't it will ever end.

Shae: Hahah, that's funny.

The girls were having a great time laughing and swapping stories. After a little bit of more talking, the waitress comes by with their drinks.

Waitress: Here you ladies go.

The girls: Thank you.

Waitress: Are you ladies ready to order?

The girls: Yes.

Shae: I'll have the chicken fried steak.

*waitress writes down her order*

Jennifer: I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with the special fries.

*writes down order*

Kathy: And I'll have the shrimp linguine with the garlic bread.

*writes down order*

Waitress: Is that everything for you ladies? No dessert?

Kathy looks at Shae and Jennifer and nod. Kathy orders a chocolate New York cheesecake for dessert. The waitress laughs at the girls and writes down the dessert.

Waitress: Alright, I'll be out with your food in a little bit.

The girls continue conversing and laughing.

Tokio Hotel POV:

The boys were freaking out because the girls are nowhere to be found. They were supposed to be at the hotel by now yet no one has seen them check in.

Tom: Scheiße! Where are they? Are they lost? What if their flight was delayed?

Bill: Stop worrying, Tom. They're probably getting a bite to eat or something.

Gustav: Yeah, calm down dude. It's cool. I give them maybe an hour and a half then we'll call the airport so see if they've seen them.

Georg: Just take a breather, ok Tom?

Tom: Ok… *breathes in and out*

Georg: Feel better now?

Tom: Yeah… come on, tells go play some video games to unwind.

Bill: Alright, come on let's go. We'll go up to my room and play some LEFT 4 DEAD. Imma whop all your guys' ass!

Gustav: Dude, not even hahaha.

Tom and Georg looked at each other in agreement laughing and said, "We'll see about that!"

They then ran to upstairs to Bill's room to play LEFT 4 DEAD. Tom seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and things were going smoothly. After about an hour and a half, they received a phone call from the front desk saying that Kathy and her friends have already checked in. They quickly rushed outside but then decided to give the girls another half hour to freshen up.

The girl's third person POV:

The girls finished their lunch and packed up the dessert. Then they set off for their hotel.

"Are you ready for this flipping crazy shit! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE TOKIO HOTEL ROCK OUR WORLDS?" Kathy screamed over the radio which was blasted.

Shae jumped in her seat screaming, "YES! I AM SO FLIPPING READY FOR THIS SHIT!"

Jennifer exclaimed, "WHOO! YEAH! HAHAH"

They were having the time of their lives at that moment in time then they arrived at the hotel and managed to get a trolley to get all their stuff in while Jennifer went in and saw if their rooms were ready. She came out with a huge smile on her face saying, "it's so ready! Here's your guys room keys. Here you go, Shae. Here you go Kathy." The girls thanked Jennifer and they ran to the elevator and pressed for the 5th floor.

Jennifer: My room number is… 484.

Kathy: Mine seems to be… 483! Omigod! Zimmer vier acht drei!

Shae: Ahhh! A room full of inspiration! Lucky! Mine is 482.

Jennifer: Zimmer what what drei?

Shae: Zimmer veir acht drei. 4-8-3 it's a name of one of their albums which was absolutely beautiful! One of their best albums.

Jennifer: ohh… of course. So, room of inspiration?

Kathy: They named it Zimmer 483 because that's where all most all of their songs were created.

Jennifer: Makes sense hahah.

Shae: Yup, well here we are! Ahh shit… Our rooms are flipping all the way down there hahah.

Kathy: Race you guys!

They began running down the hall and Kathy won with Jennifer and Shae trailing behind her. They opened their doors, began cleaning up, put on some more comfy clothes then Jennifer and Shae went over to Kathy's room to hang out.

Kathy's POV:

MY ROOM IS SO FLIPPING SEXY! OMIGAH! WE'RE HERE IN LOS ANGELES! TOKIO HOTEL COULD BE IN ANY ONE OF THESE ROOMS RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND!

I hear a knock on the door and screaming from the other end of the door. It sounded like Shae and Jennifer, oh man hahah. I open the door and see Jenn cruising in her "ALL NIGHT LONG" PJ boxer shorts, Polson Pirate shirt and bunny slippers. Shae had on also boxer shorts, a baggy tee and slippers. I on the other hand, had on my "TAKE IT OFF" PJ boxer shorts, GLEE(K) t-shirt and fuzzy socks. I let them in and I bust out my iPod dock so we could jam out to some badass music.

Me: So what music do you guys wanna jam out to?

Shae: Uhh, just shuffle it. I'm sure we'll dance like crazy monkeys either way :)

Me: OK! :D

When I clicked on shuffle on my iPod, was " Tonight I'm Fucking You" by Enrique Iglesias! BOO YEAH! A TOTAL SEX SONG! ;D

Shae: OH YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Hahah

We started jumping on top of my bed and shaking our asses to the beautiful voice of Enrique wanted to screw us. Ahh, what a day!

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooow  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooow  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooow  
I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body (oooh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you

You're so damn pretty  
if I had a type than baby it'd be you  
I know your ready  
if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you

[Ludacris]  
LUDA..  
Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give u, my all  
Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Lets find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude  


Right when the good part is coming on, I hear a knock on the door, I jump off my bed while singing the end:_  
But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you_

I open the door to Tokio Hotel staring back at me. Tom Kaulitz was looking RIGHT AT ME! HE WAS LOOKING AT ME!

*mental thought*

HOLY FUCK! I LOOK LIKE SHIT! Did he just look down at my "TAKE IT OFF" shorts? AHHHHH!

*end of mental thought*

I then slammed the door on their faces screaming on top of my lungs, "AHHHHH!"

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC! AHHHH! OMIGOD! IT'S THEM! SON OF A BITCH! AHHHHHH!" I scream as loud as I can to Jennifer and Shae.

Oh mein fick… Well, this is an interesting way to greet the boys…


	9. Gifts and Looks Exchanged

**I know, it's been awhile. But I'm trying to cram EVERYTHING from English and Economics so I can graduate. I need to pass those classes so I can graduate this summer. So, if my story seems a little rushed or boring, I'm truly sorry :( I'm just trying to put everything into my classes.**

**But enough of my whining about classes, ENJOY THE STORY! :D I'll try my best to get to the story ASAP or whenever I'm done with projs/papers.  
**

Tokio Hotel POV (Tom's):

I stared surprised and amused at whom I presumed to be Kathy singing along to Enrique Iglesias's "Tonight I'm (Fucking) You" when all of a sudden her eyes grew larger as my eyes traveled down to see her wearing yellow boxer shorts that said "TAKE IT OFF" on them. Then a scream escaped her lips.

The door was slammed at our faces with Kathy and her friends on the other side.

I laughed as I heard Kathy screaming at her friends to turn off the music and stop jumping on the bed. As I was laughing my ASS off, I turned to the boys and saw that they too were uncontrollably laughing at what we saw.

"Holy crap…. Was that who I think it was?" I said laughing to the boys

"Bahahahah! Oh my God… Man! That's the first we've had! And I think so" croaked Georg through his laughter.

"Umm, hahahah. What do we do now? Should we knock again?" said Bill trying to cover his mouth laughing.

"That was kinda hot" said Gustav laughing along.

"What the hell? Hahaha, we need to stop laughing before we knock again. But oh shit, that was some great stuff" I told Bill and Gustav.

"I know right! I knew I should've brought my video camera and videotaped it!" Gustav said almost doubling over in laughter at the thought of seeing Kathy's face when she realized that he had a video camera.

"Alright, we need to stop laughing, starting… now!" screamed Georg when they heard more yelling from Kathy to her friends to calm down.

"You guys ready?" I said trying to conceal my laugh.

"You bet your ass we are" chuckled Bill.

"I need to make Kathy fall in love with me…" I then thought nervously again.

Bill sensed it and gave me a nudge and said, "Tom, zu beruhigen. Es ist in Ordnung sein wird, das verspreche ich."

I laughed nervously at him then raised my hand up to knock on the door.

*Knock, knock*

Bill's POV:

I tried so hard to not laugh when Kathy emerged once again after a few seconds. She seemed quite flushed as well was her friends who were behind her.

Just then, I caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl standing adjacent to Kathy. I sucked in air quickly and felt my pulse quickened as she caught me looking at her. I gave her my killer smile and wink. She smiled back at me with her face flushed.

I kept my eye on her friend with the long gorgeous hair, doe like eyes and perfect mouth and said to the boys in German, "Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren ist meins. Sie ist wirklich niedlich."

Just then, Kathy gave me a look of recognition when the words passed my mouth. She then gave me a small smile then glanced back to her friend who looked back at her with confusion. Kathy seemed to whisper something in her ear in a language I was unfamiliar with. Her friend's face brought on a beautiful shade of pink. Then it hit me. Kathy knew German, or a little bit of German and told her friend what I told the boys in that strange language. Oh Scheiße… I'm fucked.

Then her tall, blonde friend looked at Kathy and her other friend with this, "what the fuck" look on her. Kathy just gave her a look that I could not decipher then the tall blonde let out a small, "Ohh… Gotcha" then looked back to us with a small smile too.

Gustav saw what I saw and laughed at me then whispered to me, "sie gefickt, bro." I turned back at him and glared.

Kathy quickly gave Gustav a look and giggled too.

Tom looked back at me and laughed then turned back to the girls and said, "Welcome to LA! We're glad you came down. Did you girls have a good trip?"

I vaguely heard Kathy say, "Oh, yes we did. Thanks. It was a little hard waking up early to get to the airport but we had a blast." I was too busy looking at her breath-taking friend.

Then I spoke up and said smiling, "Hallo ladies, I'm Bill Kaulitz. This is my twin brother, Tom. Next to me is Gustav Schäfer and next to him is Georg Listing. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Kathy's beautiful friend giggled and finally said, "We know who you guys are. My name's Shae. The one who opened the door screaming is Kathy and this is Jennifer. It's nice to finally meet you guys. Would you guys like to come in?"

"Shae, what a beautiful name" I thought as I proceeded to go inside the room with the boys.

Gustav's POV:

Hmm, Kathy's pretty cute. Like, a younger sister/best friend cute. I can definitely seeing myself being close friends with her.

The tall, blonde friend of hers, Jennifer, on the other hand, is smoking hot! With her long dark blonde hair, bronze eyes and creamy skin, I knew she was the girl for me. My heart warmed when she looked at me and smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back at my potential love.

I looked back at Tom and Bill who were already infatuated with their potential loves. Kathy kept her eye on Tom as we walked into their room smiling. Bill was eyeing Shae with these hungry animalistic eyes which I then knew he was hooked on her. Georg on the other hand, was smiling at us and then I wondered how I looked like to him while I was looking at Jennifer. I'll have to remember to ask him that after we leave…

We all sat down by the girls we had an instant connection with then surprised them with our gifts.

"Oh my gosh! Gustav! You shouldn't have! You are so sweet, thank you so much. I love World of Warcraft. I'm such a nerd when it comes to this game" smiled Jennifer as I gave her the WoW gift card.

We both looked at each other smiling then we looked over to Kathy when she squealed in excitement then exclaimed, "Tom! I love it! You are ridiculously the nicest guy ever. Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it" she said then jumped up and gave Tom a hug. He looked surprised at first when she jumped into his arms but quickly wrapped his arms around her smiling.

Shae was also squealing when Bill gave her the Grey's Anatomy DVD and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Jennifer and I laughed as Shae's face was turning a bright red but Bill seemed to enjoy the peck on the cheek and hug.

Georg laughed at them then gave all the girls some chocolate bars and gift cards which seems to be from Bath & Body Works. All the girls jumped up and swarmed Georg in a big group hug.

He said through the girls' hugs, "nun, man kann sagen dass sie es mögen!" We all laughed at him being squished by the girls.

"Oh man, this is going to be the best week ever"... I said mentally smiling back at Georg.

Georg's POV:

Damn! Anna was right about the chocolate bars and gift cards to Bath & Body Works. These girls just latched on to me like I was a huge teddy bear. I do believe that we are all going to be great friends.

The boys were eyeing me with a jealous tint in their eyes so I let go of the girls and gently pushed them away and smiled at them.

"You girls are most definitely welcome. My girlfriend, Anna helped me out. Unfortunately, she's back in Deutschland" I said sadly.

"Awww! That's sad, Georg. I'm sorry to hear that…. But do you guys get to Skype though, right?" said Kathy.

"Ja, so no worries. You girls might be able to meet her too if you'd like" I said.

Jennifer "ohhed" and said with a big smile, "yeah! That'd be great."

I then saw Shae whisper something in Kathy's ear then she eyes widened then looked at me and the rest of the boys. She ran up to Jennifer, then started whispering something quickly into her ear then Jennifer's eyes too widened.

"Umm, if you boys will excuse us. We just gotta get something from the girls' room. We'll be right back, no worries" said Kathy as the girls were leaving the room.

After the door closed, the boys and I let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Man! That was great! Kathy looks gorgeous… She may be on the heavier side, but I don't care. She's beautiful. When our eyes met, there was something. I can't explain it, and when she touched my hand, it felt like an electric shock go through my body" said Tom grinning.

I laughed in agreement with Tom. As I opened my mouth again to speak, Bill cut me short and said with an excited look in his eyes, "Shae is the girl of my dreams. My pulse quickened when I saw her. There was an instant connection when our eyes met, oh mein Gott junge, I think I'm falling for her..."

Gustav then pitched in, "I know! I had the same thing you guys had. This is it boys, this is our time to fall in love. And we have found the perfect girls for us."

I was smiling at them. I had this feeling of such pride, since being the oldest of the group and the only one with a girlfriend, I felt sad for the boys before. They were jealous of the kind of relationship I have with Anna and now that they have met the girls of their dreams, I can't help but be extremely happy for them.

Just then, the girls came back into the room before I could express my thoughts to the boys. I glanced at the girls and saw that Jennifer and Shae had something behind their backs because their arm was also behind their backs. I smiled knowing what they were doing.

Kathy quickly ran to her bag, rummaged through it and pulled out something then quickly put it behind her back smiling at Tom.

Each of them went up to the boys and presented them with their gifts. Tom received a black hat with what seemed to his signature in blue inside and on the outside, red TH symbols adorned it. As I examined it closer, I saw a little "Tom ist der beste" in red at the back of the hat. She also gave him a pound of skittles which he already loved because his eyes lit up as did Kathy when she received her teddy bears. Shae walked up to Bill and gave him a Green Day CD, Nip/Tuck DVD and gummiworms. "Wow, she just knows what Bill likes" I thought. I turned my attention to Jennifer who got Gustav a pair of drumsticks which I automatically knew he wasn't going to toss them away during the concert tonight.

I laughed at them then the girls turned their attention to me with this wicked look in their eyes. I stopped laughing when they both started walking up to me. I started backing up but realized that they backed me up to a corner. I closed my eyes and cringed, then I heard a small giggle from them then opened my eyes to see their arms stretched out holding a David Hasselhoff shirt and a Fall Out Boy shirt.

I yelled, "HOLY CRAP! THANK YOU GIRLS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Then I gave them a big hug.

"Uhh, Georg, I can't breath...!" said what I think was Jennifer trying to gasp for air.

"Oops! Sorry, I just love my presents" I said sheepishly as I let them go.

"This is great!" I said smiling at them.

The girls laughed at me while catching their breath.

"No problem! It's the least we could do" said Shae smiling.

"Definitely gonna dig this week" I thought as I looked down at my presents.

**How's it so far? Good? Bad? In-between? Please don't forget to review. DANKE SHON! :D**


	10. Big Brother Bill

**Hello people of the world of Fanfiction! :3 I hope every is well with everyone. I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I've updated this story. Sorry! D: I had almost all of the Chapter done but I changed it because I didn't like where it was going so, I hope this one work for you guys :3 Hit me up with suggestions! I'm open for any at all! Review! Read :) Have a great day everyone!**

* * *

Kathy's POV:

I looked up and smiled back at Georg who looked absolutely ecstatic about his presents. After giving him another hug, I went over and sat down with Tom on my bed.

_I cannot believe it… __**The **__Tom Kaulitz is sitting on my bed right now… This is AWESOME! What do I do? Should I try and flirt with him while he's on my bed? No, that's so cheesy and dumb. He'll think I'm a cheap sleazy skank trying to get some. I want him to like me… how do I do that? I wish I asked Jenn or Shae about this BEFORE they came in!_

Seeing my distress, Bill got up and suddenly was pulling me aside while saying, "I need to talk to Kathy. Now." My response was to follow him out willingly and mumbled out a, "Umm, ok…" while everyone was a little confused by this action. Tom didn't look all that happy that his baby brother was taking me away from him. At that, I smiled inside at Tom's jealousy.

Unbeknownst to me, but I later found out that Bill gave Tom a blank stare as he was pulling me out the door. The meaning of this is still kept a secret between Tom and Bill himself. I thought that Bill was communicating with Tom and telling him that he just wanted to talk to me about something.

As I was being drug away with Bill, my distressed thoughts were expressed to him. "Umm, Bill… where are you taking me? Did I say something wrong to you guys? Have I done something to upset you?"

Bill just laughed at me and said smiling, "Oh no Kathy. You haven't done anything wrong at all, nothing at all. You looked quite distressed with Tom and I just wanted to know what was wrong."

I was struck by what he said but managed to mumble out, "Oh Bill… thanks so much for caring. I didn't know my facial expression was so clear to everyone. I was just freaking out on what to I say to Tom is all. I didn't know if Tom will like me at all. I want to make a good impression with you guys and I'm scared that I'll be a freak or an annoying kid to you guys." Tears were already forming as I was telling Bill this and I thought to myself, _why am I so stupid… I feel like a total idiot for telling him this and for crying too! Fudge… I gotta make this stop. Now._ "I have to go Bill. I can't do this right now, please excuse me. I'm sorry for causing any trouble."

Before I could get away from him, he grabbed my arm and began to say, "Kathy! Wait, come on, lets take a seat here." After much personal debate, I followed him to the couch and sat next to him. _Why the hell am I letting Bill do this? He's acting as if we've known each other for years. _

Bill tapped the seat with a smile and after sitting down, I held my face in my hands and sighed. "Now, tell big brother Bill everything sweetie," said Bill.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You're acting as if we've known each other for years instead of just minutes. No offense Bill, but why should I tell you what's going on?"

He looked back at me and smirked knowingly at me and replied back, "I have that effect on people. I feel comfortable with you and the other girls; more especially with your friend Shae. But that's a different story. And as to why you should be telling me what wrong, it's because it involves my brother. He likes you, you know."

"Wha-wha-what? He li-likes me? N-no he doesn't… I know you guys can understand each other with your thoughts but, does he? Really?" I stuttered with a glimmer of hope in my voice.

A chuckle escaped his mouth in amusement and nodded. "Yes he does, and very much too. We've been talking about your girls ever since we found out your name and the possibility of you bringing your friends over for the concert. Now I know that what I'm about to say next might sound really strange but it's the truth. We're hoping to make you girls fall in love with us… we honestly think that you girls are the ones for us."

There was a long silence between us. I stared in shock at him and thought about what he said. "Really? You're not messing with me, right? Please don't fool with me Bill… No, I know you wouldn't mess with me. I'm just…. In shock! I can't believe it… its 'cause, umm… that's exactly what we were thinking about you guys," I said looking down.

Another hearty laugh was let out from Bill. I jumped at the suddenness of his laugh and Bill apologized, "I'm so sorry for starling you Hun! It just that, I never expected that. We certainly have a lot in common, that's for sure. I knew I'd like you when we first met. But oh gosh, that was really quite funny not going to lie."

I looked up at Bill hopefully and tears of happiness burst and hugged him. "Bill! Danke shon, Bill. Danke shon for understanding. Oh this makes me feel so much better now that you understand part of what's going on." Bill smiled into my hair and said, "Ok, now will you tell me what's going on between you and Tom? I know something's up. Come on, spill."

I told Bill everything about what I was feeling about Tom. It only took about five minutes to spill my guts out to the man I love's little brother. Bill sat there quietly listening to every word I spoke. At the end of it all, another silence overcame us. After what looked like an internal debate in Bill's head, he said "Hmm… here's what I think you should do-" I leaned in closer to catch whatever Bill would be saying next, "just be yourself! He'll love you just the way you are! You don't need to fret about anything at all. I know my brother very well and while you girls were out getting our presents, he spilled to us that he wants you to fall in love with him, which I'm guessing won't be that hard since you're trying to make him fall in love with you." I sat there dumbfounded once more by what Bill said. _Fuck… I feel so dumb! I know Bill is telling the truth. I should be myself! Right? What if he doesn't like who I am?_ "But what if he doesn't like who I am, Bill?" I asked desperately.

"He'll love everything about you. He really wants to everything about you and all he wants is that you stay true to yourself and see how it all works out. Now, come on! We're probably worrying everyone with our little 'talk'. And also, don't tell Tom want we were discussing. Not yet at least; I'll tell him later. Let me do the talking and follow my lead, ok?" he said with a mischievous wink.

I gave him and worried look and complied. _Oh shit… I have to go back and face the man I love again. Breathe… follow Bill's lead and be yourself! Easier said than done…_

* * *

**Good? Bad? In-between? Lemme know :) Oh and I don't own TH. They're their own person but the other characters I've made up, well, they're me and my two besties so it's all good! :D**


End file.
